Happiness in Misery
by Awesome Archer
Summary: Jushiro's doctor, Kaien Shiba, died. Dr.Hitsugaya takes over. Sucky Summary. Written for Mistress Toastweasel.
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness In Misery**

**Hola Everyone!! Toshi is back with her second bleach story!!!!!!! I am so happy to have all you wonderful readers. This is a story written for Mistress Toastweasel for our beloved Jushiro Ukitake( He's really mine, though. I will fight you for him Toast!! /draws zanpuck-to/. On with the story!!!!!!!!!! ****Notes at bottom.**

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake awoke to a sudden feeling. Yes, he remembered, it was** That** day.

The day his faithful, caring ,but somewhat brash doctor Kaien Shiba died.

He shuddered when he remembered how Kaien had died. He was murdered by a gang called The Kuchikis.

They were indifferent, harsh people, killing without regret. One of the member's sisters, Kuchiki Rukia, was the newest. She was really a sweet girl.

The 28th head Kuchiki Byakuya was the leader.

He had killed Kaien for tending to Rukia's injuries after a quite serious brawl in Seireitei City, where Ukitake lived.

He had taken his death very badly. He lost his only hope for surviving this disease. Ukitake sighed and continued his morning routine.

He had taken a few days off to grieve for Kaien, so he didn't teach his class, World Cultures.(**1.) **

Ukitake started his Mercedes Benz and drove to his physician's office, Rukongai Health Clinic.

The desk clerk, Kotetsu Isane, was there. She greeted him warmly and he smiled. Soon after, the head doctor Unohana Retsu walked through the door. " Ah, Jushiro-kun, we haven't seen you here in a while. Daijobou? **(2.)**

"Hello, Retsu-san, I am feeling… alright these days." He flashed a fake smile at her.

She smiled back sadly.

As they were walking towards the door, she told him," Ukitake-san." She said, surprising him with the use of his formal name, " There is a new intern today. He only graduated a few weeks ago, but has a lot of promise. His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He will be your new doctor. I regret telling you this on the eve of your previous.."

" That's okay, Retsu." He said quickly. " He must be very amazing, to get out of college and get a job here. So where is this young man?" He asked.

Jushiro and Unohana walked down a long hallway towards one of the staff rooms. " Right here." As she said this, she opened the door…

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you liked it. Now, click the review button. Right there. Do it. Button loves when you click it. Give it a hug with your mouse!!!!**

**Notes: (1.) I just feel like this class suits him. **_**I probably was inspired by my FLEX classes…**_

**(2.) Daijobou= are you alright? **_**Translated by way of **__**.com**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness In Misery**

**Chapter Two**

**Hello Readers, welcome to my First UkiShiro Fanfic!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to thank my first reviewer Mistress ToastWeasel, and all her betas.**

**So Now to the story….**

* * *

**What happened last chapter…**

Jushiro and Unohana walked down a long hallway towards one of the staff rooms. " Right here." As she said this, she opened the door…

* * *

A young man sitting at the desk was the first thing that caught Jushiro's eye.

He was sitting alone, drinking a small cup of coffee. He looked about 18 or 19, with spiky, pure white hair and a slim figure.

The hands that clasped the Styrofoam cup were tiny and smooth-looking.

The eyes that turned toward him were a shocking shade of turquoise. _This can't be him,_ Jushiro thought.

_He looks like he's still a kid. _Unohana probably read his mind because she called over to the white-haired prodigy.

"Toushiro-san, this is your new patient, Ukitake Jushiro-kun."

The boy looked Ukitake over and bowed low. "It is a pleasure to be treating you, Ukitake-san." Jushiro was surprised how soft-spoken he was.

He also bowed in respeact for him.

" What an honor to be treated by such a prodigy. Yare Yare, you're very young to be in the medical field," he laughed.

Hitsugaya's eye only twitched for a small moment before he made a barely audible sigh.

Unohana's gaze shifted to Toushiro as he lead Ukitake to his office. " Hitsugaya-san." She said. " Please take good care of Jushiro."

He turned his head and offered a small nod." I will, Unohana-sensei. I will."

Then he left her alone in the wide hallway.

**Wow, two chapters already? I am so happy that I can write even with a headache. Remember, review, or else!!!!!!!!**


End file.
